Un reto perdido
by Kiryhara
Summary: Lavi y Kanda deciden apostar con Atsuna para enseñarle un lección. "Lastimosamente" la chica no sabe en lo que se metió. KandaxOcxLavi.


**Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes (si lo hiciera, pobres de Lavi y Kanda jajajaja) sin embargo, Atsuna es de mi invención.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene lemon, y posible OCC.

* * *

 **Un reto perdido**

Atsuna era una chica que amaba los retos. Siempre que Salía en misiones con Bakanda y el conejo, los retaba (obligando a Kanda) a ver cuántos Akumas podrían matar. Ella siempre se esforzaba al máximo para ganar y siempre ganaba. Atsuna los miraba mal y decía que ellos le deban ventaja.

La última noche de su misión, Lavi y Kanda (nuevamente, Kanda está obligado, pero esta vez no tanto) decidieron darle una lección a la mujer para que aprendiera a dejar esto de los retos.

―Atsuna. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un reto? ―Lavi llamó su atención cuando iban de salida de la posada tras hallar la inocencia.

―¿Un reto? pero si ustedes nunca son los que lo proponen. ―ella dijo levantando una ceja.

―Es solo otro reto de ver quien mata más Akumas, solo que esta vez, vamos a apostar. ―dijo Lavi dedicándole una sonrisa. La chica ya estaba interesada en saber que se supone que iban a apostar. Miró a Kanda para ver si estaba enterado de la situación pero no parecía ni inmutarse.

―Por lo tanto, ¿Qué pasa si ganan? ―ella preguntó emocionada porque en este momento, siente que puede ganarle a los dos tontos.

―Tendrás que hacer algo por nosotros. ―dijo Lavi. Ella lo miró confundida.

―¿Hacer que cosa? ―Atsuna entrecerró los ojos.

―Eso ya lo decidimos después, ¿aceptas o no? ―Kanda por fin habló.

―Espera, ¿y si yo gano?

―Pues haremos algo por ti. Lo que tú quieras. ―dijo el pelirrojo. Atsuna sonrió.

Seriamente ella nunca pensó que esto podía sucederle. Kanda y Lavi no dejaron que ella matara ni un solo Akuma. Había perdido humillantemente. Ellos volvieron a la posada y se encerraron en la habitación asignada para Atsuna.

―¡Entonces era cierto que siempre me daban ventaja! ¡Malditos cabrones! ―ella los acusó señalándolos con el dedo índice.

Lavi rio a la vez que se cruzó de brazos. ―Atsuna, un trato es un trato de todos modos.

―Pero….

―Deja de renegar. ―Kanda le ordenó mientras tenía esa mirada de victoria que Atsuna quería borrar con un puñetazo.

―Muy bien. ¿Qué quieren que haga? ―ella hizo una mueca y se sentó en la cama.

―Ser nuestra esclava. ―dijo Lavi.

La chica pestañó, volviendo su mirada a Kanda más él no negó lo dicho anteriormente. ¿Esclava? ¿El conejo había dicho esclava? ¿¡ESCLAVA!?

―Espera, repítelo.

―Que seas nuestra esclava. No tienes mucha elección dado que has perdido lo que apostamos. ―ella odiaba cuando Kanda hablaba tan casual.

―Pero…yo…..esclava….

―Qué mala perdedora eres. ―Lavi dijo mirándola de reojo, sabiendo que ella se cabrea al instante.

―¡Muy bien! no es tan difícil ser la esclava de dos tarados. ―Atsuna cruzó los brazos haciendo caso omiso de que Kanda había empuñado a Mugen, probablemente para degollarla.

Lavi soltó una pequeña risita y lo detuvo. ―Deberíamos enseñarle a nuestra esclava cómo comportarse, ¿verdad, Yuu~?

―Si.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ella y desde ahí arriba pudieron ver su figura a la perfección. Especialmente a través de esa camisa blanca puesto que su escote ahora se veía entero y mostraba casi todo su resplandor. El pelirrojo sonrió. El espadachín no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a la chica.

―Yuu, ¿no dijiste que te dolía el pecho? ¿Qué tal un masaje de nuestra esclava? ―Kanda nunca entiende las ocurrencias del estúpido conejo pero para su disgusto, él quería que lo iba a pasar pasara.

―Tch... ―dijo mientras miraba a la castaña desde arriba. ―Atsuna, quiero un masaje.

Atsuna tragó saliva. ―Siéntate entonces. ―Kanda se quitó la chaqueta de exorcista y se sentó en la cama en frente de ella. ―¿En el pecho? ―Kanda asintió. Lavi se lamió los labios. Atsuna no sabía en lo que se metía.

Ella observó a Kanda por un instante esperando a dijera que era una broma y la insultara y que ella no debía tocarlo y luego la persiguiera hasta la muerte para matarla pero él tenía esa expresión de siempre por lo que se acercó un poco más a él y posicionó las manos encima de su pecho.

―Vamos, Atsuna. ―la chica se sobresaltó al sentir el cálido aliento del pelirrojo en su oreja, animándola a seguir.

Él puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la empujó más cerca de Kanda. Posicionándola entre sus piernas. Ella se mordió el labio y empezó a mover sus manos por el pecho de Kanda, ejerciendo un poco de presión, masajeando lentamente, embobada por lo duro que se sentía. Era fuerte y sus músculos eran visibles a través de la camisa. El chico cerró los ojos por un momento, animándola a seguir.

―Más abajo. ―gruñó Kanda. Atsuna no lo entendía.

―A Yuu le duele más abajo, Atsuna. ―Lavi le susurró, pasando sus manos por su cintura, bajando por sus piernas y repitiendo el proceso. Ella tragó saliva y volvió la mirada al pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus labios casi se rozan. Ella miró sus labios por un segundo y luego volvió a Kanda otra vez. Bajó la mano a sus abdominales bien formados. Su boca se hizo agua y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, lo que hizo reír a Kanda en su mente.

―Más abajo. ―la joven lo miró pidiendo un tipo de explicación.

―Ya lo escuchaste. ―Lavi pasó su mano entre sus piernas, peligrosamente cerca de su zona intima, lo cual la hizo temblar. Él empujó sus piernas para que se separaran un poco y le dieran más espacio para tocarla.

―Chicos….jejeje…..yo….. ―ella contuvo la respiración al sentir un beso en la nuca.

―¿Quiénes son los maestros aquí? ―el pelirrojo le murmuró nuevamente haciendo que la chica sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Se dio cuenta de que esto era un juego peligroso.

Atsuna volvió a morderse el labio inferior mientras se agachaba un poco más, rozando la cintura de Lavi con su trasero, repasó lentamente los músculos del espadachín hasta llegar a sus piernas. Ella deseo que ese fuera el lugar al que se refería con "más abajo".

―No, Atsuna. ―las manos de Lavi la rodearon y, con una mano sobre la suya, la guío hasta la entrepierna del peliazul, haciendo que lo estrujara suavemente. Kanda miró al techo, aguantando el suspiro que le generó el contacto.

La chica se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se contuvo pero eso era una buena señal, supuso. Pero casi se pierde completamente al sentir los dedos de Lavi pasar por su zona intima recorriéndola completamente. Mientras que la otra mano recorría su abdomen, por debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a su pecho, que masajeó por encima del sujetador. Ella sintió como Kanda se ponía duro en sus manos mientras que Lavi se endurecía en sus nalgas, haciendo fricción con su cuerpo.

Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella no se estaba poniendo más y más caliente.

―Desabróchale los pantalones. ―ordenó el pelirrojo antes de morderle una oreja. Ella asintió temblando en la excitación. Masajeó un poco más la entrepierna del chico, solo que esta vez más fuerte para que dejara escapar el gemido contenido. Y lo logró.

Inconscientemente se lamió los labios y le quitó el cinturón. Luego bajó la cremallera lentamente sin importarle que Lavi ya le había quitado el sujetador y apretaba un pezón mientras que masajeaba su zona intima por encima del pantalón. Pero eso no impedía que se calentase más. Al deshacerse del pantalón, se posicionó en frente de su miembro, empujando a Kanda para que estuviese tumbado en la cama. A la vez, sus nalgas se rozaban con el miembro de Lavi.

―Espera... ―gruñó Lavi desabrochándole los pantalones a la chica y los propios.

―Atsuna… ―susurró Kanda con los ojos cerrados, como suplicando que siguiese. A ella le pareció divertido ver al muchacho en esa situación. Pero entonces tragó saliva mirando su erección con atención. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero no quedaba de más intentarlo.

Puso su mano en la base y empezó a moverlo lentamente hasta la punta. Luego volvió al principio apretando y ganando gruñidos por parte del chico debajo de ella. Por otra parte, Lavi pasó su lengua por encima de sus bragas, sintiendo como ya está húmeda y emocionada. Gruñó en excitación y la masturbó aun con la prenda puesta. Ella ahogó un gemido y siguió masajeando el miembro de Kanda pero pronto, remplazó sus manos con su boca; succionando solo hasta la mitad, puesto que era demasiado grande.

Kanda gimió al sentir la lengua de la mujer alrededor de su punta y ella a su vez, gimió de placer cuando Lavi se deshizo de las bragas finalmente. Su cabeza iba de arriba abajo y su ritmo se aceleró cuando Lavi introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, sacándolos y metiéndolos hasta dejarla completamente lista para tenerle dentro de ella sin hacerle daño alguno.

Atsuna, poco a poco, pudo succionar más de Kanda ya que su garganta se acostumbró al tamaño y su cuerpo ya estaba perdido en el placer. La mano de Lavi se retiró dejándola vacía pero antes de quejarse, Kanda puso una mano en su cabeza y la hundió en su pelo. La punta del miembro de Lavi rozó la entrada de la chica. Estaba húmeda, caliente y ahora era toda para él. Sin dudarlo más, se introdujo en ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el interior de Atsuna succiona su miembro, mandándole espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Con sus manos, recorrió sus nalgas y le dio una palmada y Atsuna reaccionó moviendo sus caderas y succionando más el miembro de Kanda, haciendo que los dos chicos rugieran su nombre. Lavi empezó a moverse en un ritmo brusco, dejando a un lado la gentileza. Ella gemía con el miembro de Kanda en la boca y sentía como su orgasmo se aproximaba, puesto que su mano se apretó más en su cabeza, pero sin hacerle daño.

―At-Atsuna... ―Kanda gruñó apretando los dientes mientras veía la cabeza castaña subir y bajar. Él empujó su cabeza hasta la base eyaculando en su boca. Esto a Atsuna no le importó en lo absoluto.

Ni siquiera 5 minutos después, sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar a lo salvaje que se había vuelto el chico detrás de ella, el cual la tenía agarrada de la cintura, empujándola más hacia él. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó mientras veía estrellas en el techo de la habitación. Sus gemidos estaban llenos de lujuria y sonaban por todo el lugar hasta que de repente su boca se encontró con la de Kanda, compartiendo un beso húmedo y rápido. Agarró su largo cabello mientras el beso se volvía más lento y apasionado. Lavi, al sentir las paredes del útero de Atsuna apretándose más contra su miembro, se metió en ella dos o tres veces más y también alcanzó el orgasmo.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración, la levantaron dejándola de cara a Kanda. Este le quitó la camiseta dejando al expuesto sus pechos. Los tomó en sus manos masajeándolos sin demasiado cuidado. Atsuna tembló dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Lavi, que aún seguía detrás suyo. Kanda se sentó y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, clavícula, hasta llegar finalmente a sus pechos, en donde se detuvo y jugó un rato mientras Lavi mordía su cuello dejando marcas. Posicionando su miembro en la entrada de su trasero.

Ella lo miró en pánico, pero él empezó a besarla borrando toda señal de duda. Kanda mordisqueó su pezón y ella gimió en la boca del pelirrojo, quien estaba entrando lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Él y Kanda compartieron una mirada y asintieron. El peliazul paró de jugar con sus pechos y entró en ella sin decir una palabra, distrayéndola del dolor que Lavi le causaba. La mezcla entre dolor y placer la volvía loca, pero el dolor fue desapareciendo ya que Lavi se lo tomó con mucho cuidado. En cambio Kanda lo hacía rápido para que ella se centrara en el placer.

Lavi comenzó a jugar con sus pechos y tiró de ella suavemente para morder su hombro a la vez que Kanda dejaba un chupetón en su cuello. Atsuna gimió de placer y arañaba la espalda de Kanda. Se sentía completamente llena, sentía como su mente se ponía en blanco y solo se centraba en disfrutar de los dos hombres que le hacían el amor salvajemente, besándola y marcándola por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

De repente, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio de tal manera que salió sangre. Pero no le importó porque estaba concentrada en el orgasmo que le generó el sentir doble placer. Mucho más grande, más severo, mucho más de todo. Lavi pegó sus labios a los de ella saboreando su sangre. Kanda gruño corriéndose en ella con un último empujón. Lavi siguió entrando unos segundos más y otra eyaculación llenó a Atsuna.

Los dos chicos, aun dentro de ella, aparecieron cada momento ahí. Todos respiraban profundamente. Kanda tenía su cabeza hundida en su cuello mientras que Lavi la tenía hundida en su cabello. Todo era tan perfecto. Poco después se separaron y se acostaron, colocando a Atsuna en la mitad de los dos.

―Así que…. ¿tenían todo esto planeado? ―dijo Atsuna entre respiraciones debido al cansancio. Kanda la miró y asintió jugando con su cabello. ―Son unos….

―Unos genios. ―interrumpió Lavi riendo. ―Reconócelo, te gustó.

―Yo no puedo mentir. ―dijo mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de los dos hombres.

―No imaginaba que aguantarías con los dos. ―reconoció Kanda, que besó la marca en el cuello que le dejó.

―Pues se nota que no tienes mucha imaginación, Bakanda. ―murmuró mientras se quedaba dormida.

―Atsuna… ―Lavi la llamó.

―¿uhm...?

―Te queremos y deseamos estar así siempre que se pueda. Es decir, hasta que elijas a unos de los dos. Yuu y yo…

Atsuna sonrió a la cara que hizo Kanda de fastidio y le dio un pequeño beso y luego se volvió a Lavi y le dio otro beso.

―Está bien.

―¿En serio?

―Puedo vivir así, no está tan mal. ―reconoció mientras volvía a acomodarse en su antigua posición. ―Ahora, quiero dormir.

Los dos chicos la abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo. No, Atsuna no los volvería a retar jamás…. o tal vez sí.


End file.
